Because I Left
by Vampire-to-B
Summary: It's been 2 years since the Cullens left Bella. When Jasper and Emmett find a girl being held down by 3 men they save her, only to find out the girl is Bella! Why were those men after her? What happened to her while the Cullens were gone?
1. Chapter 1

**So I can't remember how I came up with this story, but I thought it would be a good way to add some more angst to the story. so...I guess that's all I have to say. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I own only the story plot.**

* * *

Because I Left  
chapter 1

Emmett's POV

Jasper and I walked down the street on our way home. The moon was full and the weather was nice, so we decided to get out of our new house for a while and leave the others to the packing. Selfish, but whatever...

We had just moved to Chicago, but we needed somewhere else to live. There was to much sun here this time of year. Unfortunetly we couldn't go back to Forks for obvious reasons.

It had been 2 years since we left Bella in Forks. 2 years since I had seen my little sister. We all missed her like crazy, but none of us went back. We were respecting Edwards decision not to see her, an attempt to keep her "safe". Like Bella Swan could ever keep herself safe...the girl was a danger magnet! Who knows what could've happened to her in the past 2 years. That thought scared me, but I wouldn't dare think about it near Edward. He'd never say it, but he knew it was true. She could be in a _coma_ for all we know. Or worse...god I miss her!

My thoughts were interrupted when Jasper practically doubled over next to me.

"Jazz?! What's wrong dude?!" I asked, frantic.

"I don't know! Someone nearby is really scared, _HORRIFIED _of something!" he said, he sounded in a lot of pain...

"Emmett! Go down that alley!" he pointed to an alley a few feet away, "there's something bad happening and either you stop it or you carry me away from here now! I can barley move!" he shouted.

"Got it!" I said. I turned and went down the alley, I wondered why I hadn't heard anything, to caught up in my thoughts I suppose...

As I went down the alley I noticed it was much longer than I expected, and it had a turn in it?! Weird...I took a right and continued further down the isle, then I finally saw what was causing Jazz so much pain. I was slightly disturbed by the sight in front of me as well.

At the very back of the alley there were 3 men in dark suits. If I hadn't been a vampire I might have missed them entirely! The 3 had some poor girl pinned to the ground and looked like they were trying really hard to get her still, one of them held a rope, ready to tie her hands probably. Another was just standing there, watching, and the last had her pinned on her stomach with his hand over her mouth, I could hear the muffled scream. Poor thing looked so scared!

"HEY!!" I shouted as I continued walking towards them. I had my chest puffed out slightly, and my muscled flexed to seem more intimidating. "What do you think you're doing to her?!" I shouted again.

The one that had just been standing there walked slightly towards me, "Sir just walk away, there's nothing to see here." he had his hand out, palm towards me, as if he would push me away if I didn't go.

"Like hell there's nothing to see!" I said as I pushed him out of the way and kept walking. "I'll ask again, what are you doing to her!?" I had stopped in front of the one pinning her down, he was looking at me, with a firm grip still on the girl, she had stopped struggling and was now just trembling, when the man I had spoken to grabbed my neck in a choke hold from behind. I laughed inwardly and shoved him off. Now the man with the rope came at me with a gun. I took it from his hand, bent the barrel downwards, and handed it back to him with a smile.

He looked like he would puke from fear and shock at what I had done. They then ran away as if their lives depended on it. I suppose it kind of did.

I looked back to the girl who hadn't moved from her spot. She was in the fetal position and trembling uncontrollably.

"Miss?" I asked warily. "Miss are you okay?" I bent down to touch her shoulder but she recoiled instantly.

"N-NO!!" she shouted as she practically crawled to the corner. "S-s-stay aw-w-ay from ME!!" she shouted again. I didn't dare take a step closer, I didn't want to set her off any more than I had.

"P-please..." she muttered, now so silent a human couldn't hear if they tried. "D-don't take me back there! Please..."

"Miss, it's okay. I won't hurt you. I want to help." I whispered. What on earth had happened to her to frighten her so much?

He hands were blocking her face as if she were guarding it, and her knees were pulled up to her chest in the corner. After hearing what I said though she slowly lowered her hands, just enough for me to see her eyes.

They were deep brown and wide with fear. I stared at them in shock. I _knew_ those eyes...

"B-Bella?!" I whispered. Her hands flew back in front of her face.

I was now standing and running, rather clumsily, back to Jasper.

Bella was here.

BELLA was HERE!!

She was just attacked by three men in suits and was now cowering in fear in the back of an ALLEY!! BELLA?!

I was in shock. What the hell happened?!

"JASPER!!" I screamed.

"What!? What's wrong?" he said, I was sure the emotions I was feeling weren't helping his headache, but there wasn't much I could do about it right now.

"I know you have a bad headache right now, but you HAVE to come here." I said, struggling to keep my voice calm.

"Emmett I don't think--" I cut him off. "DAMNIT JAZZ, THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!" I screamed at him.

"Okay! Okay! What?!" he said. "You have to see who's here..." I muttered. I was so worried...what was wrong with her?

We walked back to where Bella was. As I turned the corner I saw she hasn't left the position she was in.

"Oh my god..." I heard Jasper whisper to himself when her saw her. "Bella?!" he said a little louder.

"What do we do man?" I asked. We couldn't leave her here, obviously, but could we really take her home in this state? How would everyone react?

Jasper must have been thinking the same thing, because he said "We just have to take her home. I'll run back to the house to warn everybody, you try to calm her down and move her there okay?"

"Got it." I said answered. In a flash he was gone. Bella looked to be trembling more with cold now than with fear, but she was obviously still scared. I slowly approached her.

"Bella?" I asked gingerly. "Bella do you remember me?" I asked. She was looking up at me with the same wide eyes. "It's me Bella, Emmett?" I really hoped she remembered...

"E-Emmett?" she said. Her voice was so frail...but at least she seemed to get who I was.

"Yeah. Listen, I'm gonna take you home okay? We're gonna go see the others alright?" I asked. I had slowly moved closer and was reaching out to her. She stared at my hand for a moment and then ever so slowly took it.

"There we go." I said as I pulled her closer gently. I now saw just how thin she was. She looked kind of sickly almost, she even had dark circles under eyes. Why was she so far from home anyway?

As soon as she was securely in my arms, she fell asleep. She seemed exhausted. I then began my run home, hoping Jasper had prepared the family enough. Boy were they gonna be surprised...not completely in a good way either...


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, here's chapter 2, but i'd like you all to know that this story will be on hiatus until further notice, i foolishly started this story without knowing where i was taking it so i am going to get some help from my friend XDCaramel and then keep writing. i'll go as fast as i can so please be patient. thank you.**chapter 2

* * *

Because I Left  
chapter 2

Emmett POV

The closer I got to home the more nervous I got. Had I given Jasper enough time to prep the family? If I hadn't how would they react? How would _Edward _react?! Oh god! He's gonna freak! Now I'm really scared to get home, and unfortunately for me, I was already there.

I stopped running and began walking at human speed towards the front door. We had been living in a fairly small house. Larger than the others of course, with how many people we had to fit, but still small compared to our Forks house.

I had arrived at the front door and just stood there; staring at the dark wood.

_Should I go in?_ I thought.

_Were they ready?_ I thought.

_Did Alice already know I was here? _I thought.

"OH JUST GET IN HERE EMMETT!!" I heard Rosalie yell from inside the house.

I gulped and opened the door. I walked in and found the whole family sitting in the living room. Well sort of.

Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle were sitting on our oversized couch, Rosalie was standing behind, looking quite annoyed, and Edward wasn't even here.

I walked in. During the run, Bella had tucked her face closer to my shoulder, so no one could see her face.

"Well Emmett," Carlisle said expectantly. "who do we have here?"

I gulped again. "Well..." I began. I could barley make out the words. "It's...Well it's...You see she's..."

"Oh just spit it out Emmett!" yelled Rosalie.

"B-Bella." I said. At first no one moved. The faces they had been wearing at that moment was frozen on their faces, when finally they all crowded near me so fast I hadn't even seen it. They were all shouting at me too, I could just barely make out who was who.

"Really?! Are you sure?! Lemme see!!" okay that was Alice.

"Is she hurt?! How'd you find her?! You should let me take a look at her!" that's Carlisle.

"How is that possible!? We left her in Washington! Why is she all the way across the country?!" that was Rosalie.

"Oh that's wonderful! But why is she unconscious?! Oh she looks so thin! I should cook her something!" and finally Esme.

"GUYS SHHHHH!" I yelled at them. "She's sleeping remember?"

They all got quiet immediately.

"Oh! Let me go get her a blanket! Put her on the couch Emmett!" Esme said.

I followed instructions and placed her on the couch. Esme came up behind me with a blanket and placed it over her shivering form.

"Okay." Jasper said. "Who's first?" he was obviously referring to their many questions. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Is she hurt?" he asked.

"I don't know. You'd better take a look though." he walked over with his bag of doctor-y things.

I moved over to give him some room.

Alice spoke next. "How'd you find her?" she asked.

I explained what happened with the men in black, **(a/n pun unintended.)** and watched as their eyes got wider and wider as the story went on.

"Well what's she doing here?" asked Rosalie when the story was finished.

"Probably running from those guys." I replied.

"Who do you think they were?" Esme said.

"I don't know. I wish I did though..." I trailed off.

"Whoever they are," Carlisle said from across the room, "do you think they have anything to do with this?" we all looked over at him, and walked over. When I got there I was shocked and disturbed at what I saw.

In Carlisle's hands were Bella's wrists, and on them were thick scars wrapping all the way around. The were about an inch thick and were a sickly reddish color, they seemed pretty deep too. I wondered what could've caused them...**(a/n No she didn't cut herself, it's not even a cut.)**

I was about to ask Carlisle where they could've come from when I heard the door slam.

_Uh oh, Eddie's home._

"Hey guys," he yelled from the foyer. "why is the front door open?" he asked as he walked into the living room.

Jasper, Alice, and I were standing in front of the couch trying foolishly to hide Bella from him. I was also trying to block my thoughts from Bella and the scars.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing." we replied in unison. Completely by accident.

"Who's that?" asked pointing towards the couch.

"No one!" we replied, again in unison.

He was now walking forward. If he got a whiff of her it's all over. If I was human I'd be sweating right now.

He was trying to get a look at the couch but I kept getting in the way. He looked like he was getting really annoyed.

"Emmett, move." he said in a demanding voice.

"Well I would, but I just don't think it's a very good idea..." I trailed off.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Uh, well...Um...you see, it's like..." I struggled to find the right words.

"Just tell him Emmett." said Rosalie from behind me. I turned to look at her, but she was stroking Bella's hair.

_Why is Rosalie being all buddy buddy with Bella? _I thought. Of course I instantly regretted it.

"WHAT?!" Edward screamed as he shoved me out of the way. He stared at her for a moment as we all waited in silence.

"Bella..." he said so quiet we wouldn't have heard it if we were human.

"What happened to her." he asked, still not looking at us. No one answered.

"I said _what happened to her._" he asked again, this time so menacing I felt my skin crawl. **(a/n I'm not sure if that can really happen or not)**

"None of us know." Jasper said calmly. He then went on explaining how we found her. I watched as Edwards face changed throughout the story. Anger, worry, concearn, confusion, it was so strange.

"But who were they?" he asked.

"We didn't--" I began when Rosalie spoke up.

"Guys look!" she said urgently.

The entire family turned their attention to the couch to see Bella tossing and turning on the couch. Her face was twisted with pain and she was sweating.

"...no...stop...someone..." she mumbled.

"Bella?" Edward said as he went to her side.

She continued her tossing and turning.

"No! Stop! Someone please help!" she continued. Her voice was getting louder. "Help! Help! HELP!!" she finally screamed. Edward was shaking her, tyring to get her to wake up but it didn't seem to be working.

"I want to go home! I don't like it here! Someone let me go!" she was yelling at the top of her lungs, but we were all frozen to the ground. Except Edward, he was trying desperetly to wake her up.

"Bella! Bella!" he yelled. "Bella wake up please! Bella you're safe you're okay!"

"No, no no NO NO!!" there were tears running down her face now.

"EDWARD HELP!" she screamed, and with that her eyes shot open. She was breathing heavily and looking frantically around the room. Finally her eyes fell on Edward's worried face.

"Edward?" she whispered as more tears filled her eyes.


End file.
